youngjusticefandomfandomcom-20200215-history
Wildheart
Wildheart (alias Fianna Roux, birth name undisclosed), is an Almeracian heroine currently attending Crucible Academy; an intergalactic organization dedicated to the selection and training of a planet's finest specimen to become prospective champions and protectors. Fianna is no mere daughter of Almerac, as her heritage stems from the world's matriatchal royalty as the niece to Empress Maxima and a princess of the planet. However, Fianna was born a lesbian within the family, and was considered to be an affront to the ideology that female Almeracian royalty should single-mindedly "hunt" for powerful mates solely to birth offspring. Placing her own personal freedoms above any imposed duties forced onto her by birth, Fianna openly revealed her sexuality to her family, an act of courage that would lead her to being alienated. Disillusioned with her life as a princess and growing distant from her extended family, Fianna became fascinated by hushed tales of a planet known as "Earth" she would hear ever so often amongst her older relatives. Enamoured with human culture, their unique phenomenon of superheroics" amongst their particularly gifted, and the idea of a planet that she could use as an escape, Fianna self-excommunicated herself from Almerac and headed to Earth. Rocketing across the skies in Almeracian military-grade pod technology and landing in France, Fianna's descent caught the apprehensive attention of the League, knowing fully well the "troublesome" disposition women of her particular race were notorious for. However, upon confirming that the individual in question was in fact a young girl, Wonder Woman was dispatched to make contact with her. Albeit initially hostile, Fianna rapidly interpreted the heroine's speech, fluently opening up to her. Expecting to be reprimanded, sent back to her planet and face punishment for leaving, Fianna was genuinely shocked to find a comforting maternal figure in the older woman. Inspired by this encounter, Fianna was assisted in integrating with the society of the nation she landed in while aspiring to fashion herself as a heroine in her own right, quickly gaining a reputation for herself as a heroine of France; deemed to have sufficient potential to be selected as a candidate for Crucible Academy as a representative of Earth. Currently, Fianna serves as heroine affiliated with the Titans, both to earn her required credits for graduation and to establish a name for herself as a heroine of this world. Appearance Fianna Roux is often considered by those she has engaged with to be a ravishingly, and commonly intimidatingly beautiful woman; at times being compared to some form of bewitching allure rather than inherent beauty. She has a naturally voluptuous figure and is quite well-endowed; being of such inherent symmetrical perfection that it's balance is considered to be otherworldly. As Almeracian royalty, Fianna clearly displays the distinctive characteristics of her family lineage; with glossy vibrant copper curls flowing down the pale if not slightly reddened skin of her back and shoulders; strands of fiery red intertwined with the chromatic hue of rose-gold Fianna's eyes however are a shade of green; yet another familial trait of her extraterrestrial family. As it relates to her specifically, her eyes are soft-muted shade of green similar in tone to that of the greenness of nature; as if alluding to her inherent tomboyishness. Regardless of her current choice of clothing, Fianna would appear to naturally exude an aura of tempered regality and an inborn elegance that charms those around her befitting a roman of her birth status. While operating in the guise of a civilian, she can often be seen brandishing a stylized three-strand braid and an emerald-green tank top revealing a fair bit skin from her midriff as well as her cleavage. Complemented with blue denim shorts, the occasional accessories of sunglasses and earbuds as well as a sweater in colder weather to make her guise more accurate, and often times ankle shoes, Fianna's understanding of human fashion and culture allows her to both blend right into human society, while allowing her to simultaneously stand out from within. In warmer weather, she occasionally wears a skirt or miniskirt in place of her denim shorts, and in colder weather, her shorter bottoms are replaced with ripped blue denim jeans. However, when operating as Wildheart however, Fianna adopts a distinctive appearance, untying her hair and letting it's length flow down her shoulders. As Wildheart, Fianna wears a green jacket, much like her tank-top around a golden-brown top fastened by a brown belt both made out of an Almeracian thread given to her a a gift by a friend prior to leaving with a white internal layer. In addition, she wears a dark navy blue jeans and black shoes. Finally, the outfit in question is complimented with scarlet gloves. Despite landing in France, her cosmopolitan nature stands out, as in the creation of her outfit she took clear inspiration from Gaelic motifs. Gallery Fianna.jpg|Fianna in casual, civilian attire. Fianna2.jpg|Fianna as Wildheart Personality Fianna openly subscribes to the concept of altru-hedonism, combining the aspects of altruism; defined as "selfless concern for the wellbeing of others", as well as hedonism; defined as the pursuit of pleasure and self-indulgence. As a result, Fianna's civilian life and her heroic persona appear to place her in a juxtaposition between the common perceptions of self-centred hedonists and the societal perspectives of what a heroine "should be". Hedonism tends to have a negative connotation, as it is often difficult to see where hedonism ends and addiction begins. Befitting the hedonistic part of the word, Fianna is incredibly free-spirited and individualistic. Referred to by her friends as a "wild soul", Fianna focuses on living in every moment of her life by any means necessary. Due to her terrestrial upbringing and academic environment in some of the most culturally diverse settings on the planet and the larger galaxy respectively, these means are incredibly vast and varied, as her music tastes, fashion sense, accent, and hobbies pull on the cultures of places all over the planet; and races all across the galaxy. As a result, Fianna can often be seen in music concerts across the most contrasting of genres, engaging and blending into social events filled with inhabitants of other worlds as if at home. Skateboarding, friendly gambling, soccer; the list of her interests goes on, and to say that she is passionate about expanding it would be an understatement. Fundamentally, Fianna places a high priority in her life on enjoying herself in everything she does, manifesting through the unprecedented freedom she is permitted on Earth in a truly multifarious manner. However, this does not mean she is completely self-absorbed, as Fianna recognizes the pleasure she obtains through altruism itself, the awe heroes are regarded with andthe spectacle that their fights are to the commonfolk. Despite being socially uninhibited by the conventional "pretentious moral superiority ideology" ideology prevalent in most superheroes (that she believes stops them from enjoying their life as they should), Fianna's selflessness is apparent even when not adopting the Wildheart persona. Despite her inherent unrestrained, unbound nature both simultaneously charming and intimidating those around her, Fianna at her core has a kind heart, openly assisting and associating with the homeless, the disenfranchised, the impoverished, the sick, the elderly, and the discriminated. Sympathizing with each of these groups despite her royal birth, these interactions take no more out of her than any other activity she would make in pursuit of her own enjoyment, as this simply fills her with a sense of happiness and satisfaction that feeds directly back into her hedonistic nature, bridging the gap between her altruism and her hedonism. Fianna's outgoing personality tends to reap it's own rewards, as due to her engagement she tends to have access to insider information that most lack access to. As a daughter of the Royal Family and a candidate selected to represent an example of some of the best that Earth has to offer, Fianna is capable of muting parts of her to demonstrate a rational side to her personality, assessing situations and relaying information back to her teammates efficiently. As if illustrating her own capacity for leadership, Fianna is capable of delegation as well as making decisions on her own. As one can expect, Fianna's individualism stems from a belief in the liberty of herself and that of those around her, and the equality stemming from being allowed to express themselves in their own unique way without disdain or hate. From this perspective, it is not hard to see why Fianna particulary dislikes persons who attempt to impose on the freedom of others; having a personal vendetta against tyrants and despots of all kinds. This includes those of her own blood, more specifically, her aunt. Despite the tremenous progress Fianna has made in acclimating to the life of an ordinary resident of Earth, Fianna still retains inborn embers of her previous life; as her phrasing can at times come off quite blunt and her tone witty and sarcastic. Still carrying herself with queenly disposition, Fianna can also come across as pretentious and sometimes even hostile subconsciously, qualities that can tend to push persons away. Backstory Dawn Crucible Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities Weaknesses Trivia References Category:Almeracian Category:Alien Category:Female